Wish
by AwesomeHellee9
Summary: Cat Italy x human reader , Your beloved catFeliciano made a wish that will change your life forever inspire from My cat My hero
1. Chapter 1

HelleeV: here My reader insert for DA hope you enjoy I own nothing

You went back to your apartment , and collapse on your bed exhausted from three hours of lectures. You close your eyes for a brief second and feel a pound on your stomach, it was your tabby felicianco or feli for short.  
" Hey feli , I miss you too " you say petting the cat head careful not to touch his curl.

Feliciano (Italy)P.O.V

The small tabby wag his tail in happiness that his ( your name ) ,owner was home.

*Flash back*

Feliciano was bored, he started at the clock and back down at the floor, in the living room he thinks it was the living room wasn't it .  
" Ve I hope Lovi or Kiku came over ….. Ve I hope (your name) bella come soon, ve" he sighted, been a cat wasn't not as much fun , you could' not really go anywhere at he laid the blue sofa looking up at the celling .  
He did like his cat toy and the strange cat thing box but it was very lonely. He glance at the clock again it almost going to be time for his siesta , maybe that( name ) would be back , when he wake up .He hate it , been alone. She be back right, she always came back.

*End of flash back*

"You're hungry aren't you boy "she said rubbing the back of his ear , she got up fom the bed and head to kitchen  
Feliciano follow the (name) out of her room down living area /kitchen.  
"Okay let me give you some food, here it is" she smile taking out a bowl from the fridge  
"Meow Ve meow (Ve I am hungry I hope it pasta)" he meow  
As Feliciano watch her open a can of something and place something into a bowl. She place the bowl on the floor next two other bow.  
"Veow (pasta)" the tabby smiled stuff his face, she giggles "You're such a small cat, how and where do you put all, that pasta? I will never know "she laughs. It was good to see her smiled , (name) had a horrible boyfriend earlier that year who cheated on her with another girl .  
Ve That jerk Feliciano thought, (name ) was a sweet girl and very pretty for a human he thought.  
Knock Knock  
He notice she got up from the tablet and open the door .  
" Hey toni" she smiled "what up!"  
"(name ) how are you ? I bought Lovi to vist his hermano" the Spaniard said hold a grumpy looking tabby .

" Hey Lovino " (Name) pet his head . setting the grumpy cat down.  
" Ve fratello " the small tabby jump on the large tabby  
" chigi ! get away " answer lovino  
Toni and (name) went and talk ... while the cat had they own talk.

"the ragazza smile again that good " said Lovino who munching on a tomato  
" yeah but sometime she still cry" Feliciano said was a serous face he didn't like that guy the one who broke (name) heart. As a cat he did his best to try to make her smile but they only so much a cat can do .  
" Ve it just (name) it a nice girl , I don't understand why he hurt her" said feli look at (name) "Ve I wanna protect her and make her smile"  
"well yeah well fratello you do all you can . I mean we can't really do much we're cat " said Lovino try to make sense to his little brother  
" Ve sometime I wish I was human " look at his owner the tabby said .


	2. Chapter 2

**HelleeV: here My reader insert for DA hope you enjoy I own nothing**

Feliciano (Italy)P.O.V

" Ve it just (name) it a nice girl , I don't understand why he hurt her" said feli look at (name) "Ve I wanna protect her and make her smile"

"Well yeah well fratello you do all you can. I mean we can't really do much we're cat" said Lovino try to make sense to his little brother

" Ve sometime I wish-a I was human " look at his owner the tabby said ,

Feliciano loved being a cat, he love his cute ear and tail; he loved sleeping most of the day and playing around doing nothing. He loves being with (name) listening to her, laying on her lap, and being petted. But sometime he wishes he could talk to her and make her laugh or hold her when she was sad. He wish he could go with her where ever she go .Most importantly he wish he could let her know he always listen to her, when she talk to him.

"Fratellino , that never gonna happen you idiota, get it out of your head" his brother meow at his brother crazy idea.

"Si your right fratello " the tabby glance at his paws , even that did happen being human was kind of scary , he thought , they were always on the go , and come back very tried . Then again some days she would comeback happy and often say " I wish you were there, it was so cool " or "omg gosh that so much fun" maybe being human was no so bad .

Feliciano ears peaked up ,it was time for his siesta . Walk toward the blue sofa, he jump on ( name) lap , although he did wish he was human he love be a cat especially when she pet him or play with him. She rubbed the top of it head, causing him to purred leaning into her hand  
" Veow *yawn* ( ve that feel nice, (name))" meow the happy cat ,who slowly fell asleep.

Your P.O.V

So toni how you and Bell doing ? you ask , giving toni your full attention  
"Were fine, although sometime I think lovi like her more than me " he chuckle , pulling out a random tomato,  
"so how you doing ? Gil say your pass last semester with flying color "Antonio munching on a tomato  
" yeah hmmm" look down to know your cat had jump on your lap ,you rubbed the top of feli head he purred leaning into your hand giving a meow . You giggle notice he slowly fell asleep.  
"Aww lindo , tomate pequeño ,, oh lovi come here " cry the Spaniard trying to get his cat to come.  
You laugh notice a very angry kitten walking away from the Spaniard.  
"That reminded me I need to stop by Arthur, today "you said, you need to borrow his book on Shakespeare.  
After saying goodbye to Antonio and lovino , you gather thing and grab your purse . You head for the door only to feel something rubbed against your leg.  
"Hey boy! You wanna come" you say lifting him up and giving him a peak on his nose.

_Timeskip (cuz I can)_

"(name ) , ello why are you here today? love " he ask in a dark black cloak , holding you kitten .  
"I see you bought feli with you" he nod at the tabby  
You follow Arthur into the living area and see his roommate Hercules asleep on the floor.  
"Yeah, I am here for the book you were going to lend me "you smiled setting feli down to play with Arthur cats .  
" I will only be a moment " he rush to his room  
Two tall boys in dark cloak one of them was the Norway exchange student Lukas Bondvik and the other was the Romania boy who just started school this year.  
" hey Lukas " you smiled  
" Hi (name ) , I didn't know you were coming over " he said ,, very surprised  
" I just need to pick up a book I will be leaving soon" you smile , I think may have come at a wrong time you thought .

Feliciano (Italy)P.O.V

"Yeah, I am here for the book you were going to lend me " (name ) said setting feli down to play with Arthur cats .  
" Veow (Kiku)" the tabby said jump on the black and white cat  
" meow moew (Feli-kun you invade my personal space) "the black cat said moving away from the tabby  
" Ve meow (ve I' m sorry-a)" he said  
"MEOW !( Gah Feli dude )" a large white cat said jumping on the tabby  
" meow (Ve hello americat) " the small cat meow  
"meow meow (let-a play ve) " feli said running after americat , almost bumping into a vase  
"meow (prease be carefur )" meow the japan "Meow meow ( (name) seem happy today)" meow the Japanese cat  
" Meow Veow( yeah ve nya ) , veow (I am glad)" he smiled  
"Meow ( I wish I could talk to iggy ) " said the americat  
"Meow( why Americat-kun?)" ask the japan cat , " mew meow( that so I can get more hambuger)"  
"meow meow (well americat , they say if you wish on a star your wish will come too)" said the black cat stretch his paws  
"Veow ve meow (my nonno use to say that star were magical)" meow the tabby  
" Feli it time to go " ( name ) called him , running to his owner

_Later that night _

Reader P.O.V

" oh feli I am so tried ugh I am so glad , school is going to be out school" you laid on the bed stroking your cat belly . You just finish a 18 page paper on the fall and rise on Rome you were tried.  
The cat meow and purred

" I wonder if you think I am crazy sometime , that I talk more to a cat then actually people " you laugh , only to hear your cat meow back.

You cradle the cat in your arm and walk toward the window and see a shooting star.  
"I am glad you here with me" , you told your cat ,this last year be rough but you cat never leave your side . Your cat meow starting up at you.  
"You're so cute" you smiled at your beloved pet  
"Make a wish" you giggle , closing your eyes ,  
After the star pass you hop back to bed, got under the cover your cat laid next to you , you stroke his fur and soon fell asleep.

Feliciano (Italy)P.O.V

" oh feli I am so tried ugh I am so glad , school is going to be out school" (name ) laid on the bed stroking feli belly . Feli meow and purred love when (name) rubbed his belly.  
She was doing something for that place she go to every other day , she was using that thing that was like the picture box . Only it was magical he thought human did so many thing on it , not just watch the moving pictures .

" I wonder if you think I am crazy sometime , that I talk more to a cat then actually people " ( name ) laugh

" veow ( no I don't', you not crazy) she laugh . (name ) cradle feli in her arm and walk toward the window and see a shooting star.  
"I am glad you here with me" , (name) said feil starting up at you in your (e/c) eye .

"You're so cute" (name ) smiled at Feliciano

" Veow (Ve I am happy too ) "he said

"Make a wish " (name ) say, closing her (e/c) eyes

"veow(I wish you , you could understand me ) he meow

after the star pass ( name ) hop back to bed , got under the cover feli laid next to you , you stroke his fur and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**HelleeV: here My reader insert for DA hope you enjoy I own nothing**

Feliciano (Italy)P.O.V

"Make a wish " (name ) say, closing her (e/c) eyes  
"Veow (I wish you.. you could understand me ) he meow

After the star pass (name) hop back to bed, got under the cover feli laid next to you, you stroke his fur and soon fell asleep.

That night Feliciano dream about the day you found him.

*flash back*

It was a rainy day in April. Feliciano was waiting for his brother, a couple of days before his brother went to find food and never came back. The two brothers been on they own for the past month, their grandfather passed away only early that month, leaving them to defend for themselves. The less than three month cream kitten shivers in the box, waiting for his brother. It was so cold and his leg hurt, he curl up in a ball trying to stay warm.

He woke up to the sound of voice.

" ja this is vhere Antonio found vhat cat!" strange deep voice said fighting the kitten "his keys should be here"

"Kessesss the awesome vill show you two loser of vhat an awesome finder I am "said another voice  
"Ok gil show us ! I look in these boxes you look over there" another voice said , he hid deeper into the box .

" what this?" a voice said coming out side of his hiding place  
"Veow ve ( don't hurt me please) cried the tiny kitten ,he felt a hand rubbed his head for a moment he purred he never felt anything like it , it felt nice .

"I am not going to hurt you" the voice said , feli bobbed out his little head and moved closer to the hand . He nuzzled into the hand for a bit, only to be lift up and carried off. He squired for a bit but it was no use. He felt something scratched the back of his ear , giving that nice feeling again.

"What you got there (name) ? " asked a red eye man

"A kitten I think this the other kitten toni was looking for" the person said  
"you must be hungry little guy" said (name) , she gently set the kitten down and got out from her bag a container and open it .

" Ve veow( food)" the kitten meow happily stuffing his face. She laughing, after he ate, he become very sleep, (name ) pick him up and cradle the kitten to sleep.

He woke up the next day in a house, in her arm. For the first time he felt safe and sound.

*end of flashback*

He woke up like always, he would sleep and (name) would be ready leave but the time he got and then (name) will have breakfast. Before she leaves she would always turn on the picture box for him to watch and say goodbye. It was just another day, like always he would be waiting for her to come back.

Today she wearing that strange outfit with the apron Ve I wonder why Feliciano who then jump on the couch thought.

Your P.O.V

You woke up got dress and had breakfast. You left the tv on for the cat and headed out the day. Today was your work day, At the Bad Friend Trio Bakery. It was own and run by the Bad Touch Trio, which consist of your bosses Gilbert, Antonio and Francis. You work part time at the bakery and the pay was good .You been working they ever since your sophomore year in high school .You made a lot of friend there like Ludwig (Gilbert young brother) , Bell (who was dating one of your boss Antonio ) also many more.

After work you and Ludwig head to the store, while you walk in the store you notice your ex-boyfriend. You started for a moment and continue walking.

"Hey (name) are you alright?" Ludwig ask you, noticing what you were looking at .  
" Huh ? Yeah I am fine "you give a fake smiled.

While walking down the cereal section of the store, you ex-boyfriend come from nowhere and give you a long stare. He smirk and a girl walk beside him, he pulling that girl into a kiss in front of you. You pretend no to care.

You walk off and find Ludwig looking at cooking supplies again.

After getting what you need from the store you had your brave face. "(name) are you alright you seem too quiet" the German ask.

" I am fine so I will see you later ok" you head to your home.

Feliciano (Italy)P.O.V  
Feliciano waiting for (name) to get home. He watches some of the picture box and play around again. The door open and the cat run to (name), she slowly closed the door behind her and head for the bed room. She jump on the bed and cried .

Feliciano look at her and felt a pain In his heart .He hate to see her cry , he hop on the bed and nuzzle against her cheek .

" Meow (Please don't cry) , Meow (Please don't cry)" he said , even though she couldn't understand him he want to make (name) feel better.

He didn't understand but he couldn't stand to see (name) cry. He lean forward and lick her cheeks" Meow (Please don't cry)" he nuzzle her cheek and dried her tears

(Name) hugs Feliciano in to her arm and stroke his fur. (name ) given him a weak smile  
" it going to be ok" she said .


	4. Chapter 4

**HelleeV: here My reader insert for DA hope you enjoy I own nothing**

Feliciano (Italy)P.O.V

Feliciano look at her and felt a pain In his heart .He hate to see her cry , he hop on the bed and nuzzle against her cheek .

" Meow (Please don't cry) , Meow (Please don't cry)" he said , even though she couldn't understand him he want to make (name) feel better.

He didn't understand but he couldn't stand to see (name) cry. He lean forward and lick her cheeks" Meow (Please don't cry)" he nuzzle her cheek and dried her tears.

(Name) hugs Feliciano in to her arm and strokes his fur. (Name) given him a weak smile  
" it going to be ok" she said . She cling to him "I am going to be fine" she hug him even tighter.

You the Reader (P.O.V)

Days past since the super market indicted, you were back to normal. Today was a very special day for you. Today was the day you found your cat. Today your cat would be about four year old , your cat was little less than 8 week when you found him. Every year You would celebration the cat so called birthday.

*flash back*

You were working at the bakery like always, a couple's day before that one of your boss Toni bought a dark cream cat, he found to in an alley. Antonio had saw two cat but only found one, during this he lost his keys.

You agreed to help and go look for his key with Ludwig and another one of your boss Gilbert.

" ja this is vhere Antonio found vhat cat!" Ludwig said "his keys should be here" taking out his umbrella. It had been rain off and on like crazy that day.

"Kessesss the awesome vill show you two loser of vhat an awesome finder I am "gilbert said proclaiming his awesomeness. You rolled your eye at your boss.

"Ok gil shows us! I look in these boxes you look over there" you said, move toward a large box, only you spot something fuzzy.

"What this?" you said moving closer the box ,to only notice whatever it was move farther.  
You move closer to saw it was a tiny kitten , you reached out your hand and rubbed the top of his head for a moment and heard it purred .

"I am not going to hurt you" you say, the kitten head bobbed out his spot and moved closer to your hand. He nuzzled into your hand for a bit, you gently pick up he squired for a bit .You rubbed the kitten ear to calm him down.

"What you got there (name) ? " asked gilbert , who actually find the key , much to Ludwig annoyances.

"A kitten I think this the other kitten toni was looking for" you said hug the kitten.

"you must be hungry little guy" you say , gently set the kitten down and got a container of your lunch (happen to be pasta) and open it .

The kitten meow happily stuffing his face with food. You laughing, after the kitten ate, he become very sleep, you pick him up and cradle the kitten to sleep.  
*end of flashback*

You glance at your cat that was sleeping on the crouch, and smiled happily. Later that day Bell came over and bought Lovino, so the cats can have a play date. You and Bell earlier that week bought the cats some new toys as birthday gift. You laugh often on how Bell treats Lovnio like if he was her son. You and Bell have a nice chat while the cats go and play.

Feliciano (Italy)P.O.V

Feliciano stare at the two gift bags, on the corner of the crouch. It was that time of year the day, he really didn't know why she went and bought him stuff on this day and wrap thing up in bags. She would even make him a pasta shape like a cake with candles in the middle, telling him to make a wish and then she would tell him how much love him.

" Mew meow (Fratello , what you're looking at )" he brother asked playing with some yarn.

"Ve veow Ve?( Ve why do they do this every year fratello?)" He ask his older brother , nudging to the bags.

"mew meow( who know as long as we get stuff I am fine)" said the grumpy tabby , jumping on his owner lap .

"Aww how cute Lovnio" (name) look down at the tabby on bell lap. Lovnio yawn and let Bell stroke his head.

Feliciano glance at the bag only to be caught be (name), " Wanna see what I got you this year ?"

( Name )pull out small new toys for the kitten .

"I can't believe your four year old now" she cradles him, "your all grow up now" she giggle. He smiled up at her, wishing this moment would not ended, he loved her smiled.

Then something happen that he never thought about before.  
Something that never cross him mind before now, cats don't live as long as humans do. He was only four but a quart of his life was gone, he would be lucky if he make it to twelve years.

The evening past in the blink of an eye, he tried to put the thought off his mind, but no use. After everyone went home (name) fell asleep.

He watched her sleep for a while, if something happen to him who would be there to comfort her when she cried or listen to her when so was happy. Even thought he was just a cat, it seems that he means a lot to her.

He hops down the bed and walks toward the window and starts out and notices a shooting star .  
(Name ) always say to make a wish .

The tabby glances up and decide to wish to live as long as (name) does

"Veow ( I wish to stay by (name) side for along as she live ) " smiled Feliciano .  
A good wish he thought she would never be lonely , he would stay right be her side like always and they could stay together .  
He smiled walking back to bed, he curl up next (name) and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**HelleeV: here My reader insert for DA hope you enjoy I own nothing**

Feliciano (Italy)P.O.V

He watched her sleep for a while, if something happen to him who would be there to comfort her when she cried or listen to her when so was happy. Even thought he was just a cat, it seems that he means a lot to her.

He hops down the bed and walks toward the window and starts out and notices a shooting star .  
(Name ) always say to make a wish .

The tabby glances up and decide to wish to live as long as (name) does

"Veow ( I wish to stay by (name) side for along as she live ) " smiled Feliciano .  
A good wish he thought she would never be lonely , he would stay right be her side like always and they could stay together .  
He smiled walking back to bed, he curl up next (name) and fell asleep.

You the Reader P.O.V

You woke up around 4 o'clock thank God it was Saturday no work and no school. You planned to go back to sleep and close your eye, you feel your cat feli next you.

You heard him snore "veveve" cute, you thought, you then rubbed his belly. As you rubbed his belly something you notice your cat hair grow thin and thinner and his belly long. You hear your cat cry in pain for a moment only to hear his meow sound more human. You see pain in his face, and try to stroke his ears to calm he down.

What is going on you thought . Should leave and called the vet you wondered. you glance at you beloved pet only to see that he is growing larger and like more like a person .Then finally you feel no hair at all , you feel skin, you spring up , to see a person next to you.

You turn to your side to see a young man with auburn hair and a long curl sticking out, with a blue collar on his neck that say Feliciano. Your cute little cat has somehow become a human.

Your eyes wide open then you throw your blanket on him. Your former cat continues to sleep for a moment, he yawns and turns to his belly (Thank goodness for the blankets) and did a cat stretch.

You then notice your former cat looking at his hand, in fear and confusion. He then looks around the room, and then looks at you for a moment.

He started panicking and meows. Unable to understand him, you decide to take change. You move closer to him and pat his back. He stares at you.

"Look it going to be ok" you smiled hoping to calm him down "calm relax I am not going to let anything hurt you".

What the hell is going on? You wondered, you are bought back to earth.

Feli move closer to you and place his head in your lap nuzzling into your stomach, you stroke his hair, careful not to touch that curl. He only does that when scary, you continue to pet his head.

Till you notice he grab you hand and measure it against his hand " ve meow" he said , you laugh .

"hand .. Can you say hand" grab his hand and point out to him  
"veow" he tilt his head .

You wondered do he even know who you are , as a cat he had a very short attention span.

"Do you know who I am "you ask looking into looking into his brown eyes "can you even understand me ?" you asked again .

"Veow" he nodded his head , you look back at him

" I will take that as a yes" you replies .

" can you say (name)" you ask , " ve(ame)" ,he meow .

" No it (na-me) … come on (na-me)"you say slowly " ve(name)" he said happily

"that good" you smiled back.  
You then noticed he started taking off the blanket.

" No feli ,leave it on" you say putting the blanket back on him.  
He glances in confusion "meow ve (name)"

He try to remove again "No Feliciano it stay on ok " he tilt his head ,

" ve (name)" he meow again.

You laugh this is going to be a long morning.

Feliciano (Italy)P.O.V

Feliciano slept for, he yawns and turns to his belly and stretch his arm. His arm felt weird and his whole body felt weird. He open his eye and glance at his paws, but there weren't his cute fuzzy paws anymore, but hands.

He looks at the bed and the room everything looked smaller , he turn to see (name) looking at him , her skin was white and eye in shock.

" Mew veow ( ve why is everything different )" Feliciano said only his voice had change as well it felt different it didn't sound the same , it sound like human.

He cried, wha happen why is everything different . He felt a hand pat his back, it was (name)

"Look it going to be ok" (name) said giving a smiled "calm relax I am not going to let anything hurt you".

. Feli move closer to her and place his head in (name) lap, she stroke his hair, She protect him right. (name ) continue to stroke his head.

As she contuine to stroke his hair , he noctice her hand , it was like his.  
He grab it and measure against his hand, it was a bit smaller but it was the same it was like his.

" ve meow( it the same)" feli said ,she grab his hand and point out to him "hand .. Can you say hand"

"veow ( hands) " he tilt his head .

"Do you know who I am " (name ) ask with her (e/c)eyes "can you even understand me ?"  
"Veow ( yes) " he nodded his head , he always understand her . He just never learns human talk.

" I will take that as a yes" (name) said

" can you say (name)" she ask ,

" ve(ame)" ,he meow , human talk is hard he thought

" No it (na-me) … come on (na-me)" (name) said it slowly

" ve(name)" he said happily

"that good" she smiled back

Felicano smiled ,he noctice he was wearing a blanket, why did he have a blanket ,he started taking off the blanket.

It wasn't cold , why did he have a blanket he thought.

" No feli ,leave it on" (name) say putting the blanket back on him.

He glances in confusion "meow ve (name) (why it not cold (name)"

He tries to remove again , only to be stop by (name)

"No Feliciano it stay on ok " he tilt his head ,he never wore anything before .

" ve (name)" he meow again. Ve I wonder why human wear clothes he thought .


	6. Chapter 6

**HelleeV: here My reader insert for DA hope you enjoy I own nothing**

You the Reader P.O.V

" ve(name)" he said happily with a smile

"that good" you smiled back. Only then you notice he started taking off the blanket.

" No feli ,leave it on" you say putting the blanket back on him.

He glances in confusion "meow ve (name)"

He try to remove again "No Feliciano it stay on ok" he tilt his head,

" ve (name)" he meow again.

You laugh this is going to be a long morning, you face palm.

"Stay here, I am going to be right back" you glance at him hopping out of bed,  
"Leave the blanket on "putting the blanket back on him again.

You walk over to your closet to find a box containing a large new blue robe; you had got originally from your Aunt (aunt name). She had bought it for your cousins but send to you instead, you always forgot to send it back. You took it out of it wrapping.

"This will do for now, till we can get you some clothes "you say walking toward the bed.

_time skip _

You got Feliciano dressed, it wasn't easy but you did it. He keeps move around and trying to take it off but you did it. You take a look at feil who was sitting on the bed, it was big on him, the sleeves were longer than his arms.

"It's big but at least your cover" you looked at Feli then who started playing with his sleeves.

You grab your cell phone and called Ludwig, you were originally going to call Antonio or Arthur. But Antonio would bring Lovino over and you really did not know how Feliciano would react. Arthur well always was busy in the morning.

Waiting for the phone to answer  
"Guten Morgen , Ludvig speaking" the German said

You spoke "Good Morning Ludwig …I need a favor and can you come over … well bring…"  
you paused and closed your eyes " I need you to go …..and well uhh… pick up…. some men uh clothes ?"

You heard a strange grasp over the phone, "...I don't ….know who else to ask," you replied  
" ja …ok " awkward pauses

"Clothes about your size too... and shoes" you paused to think what else, feli may need.

"A shirt ,pants , shoes ,socks , and …. " your face turned red , you look at the boy , who then started to rubbed the sleeves against his cheek , and starting "Veeing"

"Ja a shirt, pant, shoes, socks und ?" you heard Ludwig voice

" uhh.. ummm.. underwear" you whisper , "Ludwig?"  
"well …uhhh….*coughing* …Ja all vright" you heard the voice say  
,"ja …ok I vill over soon … Auf Wiedersehen" the phone ended .

You sit down for a moment, on the bed and sighted only God know what Ludwig is thinking, this have to be one of the strangest phones called ever.

Feliciano move closer to you with a smile, on his call you " ve (name) " , he rubbed the sleeve on his cheek,

You giggle , only for him to started to rubbed his sleeve on your cheek, "ve" he pull back his hand and touch the fabric of the robe.

" yeah it soft" you laugh , it kind of cute , how he still act like a cat.

"ve mew" he muttered "ve s-s-ss-oo-o-o-f-f-f-t-t-t…. Ss-oo-fft..sso-fft " he close his eyes "ssoft.."

You glance at him for a moment " ve it-s soft-t" he smiled again "(name) ve it soft"

"Try saying something else?" your curiosity grew. Feliciano look at you hold his stomach, you heard a low your grumbling sound, and he was hungry.

"Why don't we have some breakfast?" you said getting up and grab Feliciano hand making their way to the kitchen.

Feliciano (Italy) P.O.V

Feliciano examined his clothes she had dress in a strange blanket thing, the material was really soft and warm he thought.

He then began rubbed it against his cheek, it remind him of his fur .He watch (name) talk on the phone.

When she was finally down, she sit down, on the bed next to him.  
Ve I wondered why her face is red thought Feliciano.

Feliciano move closer he " ve (name) " , he rubbed the sleeve on his cheek, it was nice and soft .

She giggle , at him , did she want to feel it too, he thought .

Feli move close to her cheek, and rubbed fabric against it , "ve" he pull back his hand and touch the fabric of the cloth .

" yeah it soft" (Name) laugh , Although he missed being a cat , one of his dream have come true . For the first time he could talk to her and maybe protect her, like the way she protect him.

"ve mew (it is) " he muttered , with all his courge Feliciano tried out his new voice ."Veow ve s-s-ss-oo-o-o-f-f-f-t-t-t…. Ss-oo-fft..sso-fft " he close his eyes , it not that hard he thought " Ve ssoft.."

(Name) glance at him " ve it-s soft-t" he smiled again "(name) ve it soft"

"Try saying something else?" she said as her (e/c) eyes grow larger. Feliciano felt a strange pain in his stomach.

"Why don't we have some breakfast?" she said getting up and grabbing Feliciano hand, helping him off the bed.

It felt weird on two legs he thought, he stand up and look down at (Name). She was a lot smaller than him, as a cat she always seems so tall. It was kind nice for him to be tall now, he smiled and patted her head.

(Name) look up at him "Now I feel really short "she laughed dragging him to the kitchen  
While walking to the kitchen, Feliciano stop in front of the mirror. Feliciano stares at his new face, it was different from what he was use too, yet it felt familiar. He was no longer that cream auburn tabby, He was tall, slightly tan , auburn hair (same color his fur was) , light brown eyes and he still had his curl . He touch his face in awe, it felt kind of right.

Although he missed his fluffy tail and ears he wondered. Did that mean his wish came too? He wondered, Do this mean he could stay with (name) forever, well until as long as she live, he thought.

" Are you alright ?" she asked him giving a worried look " It going to be ok , I promised, I not going to let anything happen to you" she hold his hand

"veow … S-Si ….y-yes" felicaino pause "Ve I-Its I-I Look d-dif-ff-ferent t-that all " she look at him in a amazement , He realize , she didn't expect him to say that much.

" It will take some time getting use too" she give a smiled

You the Reader P.O.V

You get up and grabbing Feli hand, helping him off the bed.

The both of you head to the kitchen, you felt something pat your head you look up to see Feli smiled you at you "Now I feel really short "you laughed dragging him to the kitchen  
While walking to the kitchen, Feli stop in front of the mirror. You notice he stares at his new face and started feeling it , in awe .

" Are you alright ?" You asked him, you were worry, the impossible had happened .As a cat Feli was easily scared you know that was a fact. You would cradle him and comforted him till he would be ok . You remember when he was a kitten and he use get scared you would to sing him to sleep. How will as a human you worried for your poor kitten. " It going to be ok , I promised, I not going to let anything happen to you" You say holding his hand , If he was a still a cat you would be holding him .

" veow Ve … S-Si ….y-yes" Feli turn to you and paused "Ve I-Its I-I Look d-dif-ff-ferent t-that all " You look at him in shock , You really didn't expect to learn how to talk yet , or even understand human speech.

" It will take some time, getting use too" you give a smiled at Feliciano .

You head over to the kitchen area, feli followed you. You gather your cooking thing and were going make breakfast . You really did not know what to make .

"P-PASTA!" you heard him shout, you turned around and faceplam , even as a human he love pasta .

You laugh for a moment "sure, pasta for breakfast"

_Timeskip_

After making some spaghetti you were ready to eat . Feli watch you make it , he didn't speak much .He smiled amazed but cooking .

"Breakfast ready " you said getting two plate , only you see feli on the floor , next to his former food bowl , waiting for breakfast .

You walk over to him , bend down and asked " Uhh why don't you have breakfast on the table With me ?" , you knew you could really treat him like a cat anymore .

"Ve r-reall-ly " he glance up you , with the same brown eyes , you nodded your head  
" y-yay I-I am happy " he said getting up to the table . , you help him to a chair .

You set a plate of pasta in front of him, before you can give him a fork he started stuffing his face. You smile; at least he still has his appetite.

"slow down , there more food " you said eating your breakfast , feli glance up at you  
" Ve I-I c-can't h-help-p it , I-I l-love pasta, I-It –t-taste g-goo-od" he smiled , you reach over and wipe his face , cover in sauce.

Your cell phone goes off , It Ludwig , you answer your phone

"(name) I am here " He said , Feliciano look at you " ve? "

" It Ludwig , he bought clothes?" you said getting up , walking to the door.

You open the door , " Thank you , I need ~" before you could finish sentence .Feli tackling Ludwig down nuzzling into his chest .

If nothing had happen Ludwig would be petting the Feli the cat or even play with him. Although Ludwig love dogs , he did have a soft spots for cats .

" Vhat the Hell! Nein!" Ludwig yelled " Get off of me " pushing Feliciano off of him . Feli started to cry " Veow Ve I-I-I Sorry-a , p-please d-don-n't h-hurt-t m-me " run behind you , and held you tight and made a growling sound .

"(NAME)! who is vhis ?" Ludwig asked , You felt feli hold you close and started to hiss at Ludwig

" It Feliciano…. Feliciano my cat " you said , Feliciano held you tight .  
"Vhat ?!" Ludwig started at the boy .

"I don't how or why but somehow become a human " you said , Ludwig look at you like you're a mad woman

"You have to believe me , Don't you think I would come up with a better story if this were fake?" you ask

Ludwig look at you " Ja I do believe you!" he move closer " I am sorry I scared you Feliciano"

You notice Feliciano let you go and stop hissing in a very happy voice " Ve I-Its O-Ok " .

"Vhy don't I help Feliciano get dress" Ludwig said , taking Feliciano into the next room ,You stop and take a deep breath .


	7. Chapter 7

**HelleeV: here My reader insert for DA hope you enjoy I own nothing**

"Vhy don't I help Feliciano get dress" Ludwig said , taking Feliciano into the next room ,You stop and take a deep breath .

This have been a long morning and you were tried , you sit on the crouch and only you notice a picture on the coffee tablet of you and feli you smiled .

After fifteen minute or so, Ludwig and Feli walk out, back into the living room .

" Vhere he dress" Ludwig said pushing his hair back , making it slick, pointing to Feli who is dress in black slack and a blue long sleeves shirt . You stare at him for a moment; you still can't believe he was a cat only yesterday.

"Veow Ve D-Do I L-Loo-ok ,a-alr-ight " he ask , with bashful look on his face , staring at his new shoes .

" You look good , it a nice outfit " your face was a little red , he did look good . Although it was a little strange to hear him speak , you were so use to meow . His voice was different you thought he had a strange accent similar to Antonio .

"Ve S-Si I-I L-Loo-ok goo-od ?" He tilts his head , going to the mirror once more, with a proud look .

"Vell we should go get some more clothes?" said the German , " Ve ?" feli said with a rather lost look.

"Yeah , a trip to the store sound fun" you said " Just let me get dress " remembering you were still in your pajamas.

_Time Skip_

Feliciano (Italy) P.O.V

Feliciano look in amazement at the place called the "Store" , Ve (name) never bought me to a place like this when I was a cat , he smiled . He was amaze , there had everything here , clothes, food and toys.  
Ludwig help him pick out some clothes and then went to look at something he needed . So it was just him and (name).

"Ve T-There a lot-a t-thing-s here " Feliciano smiled , he grab( name) and walks " Ve look-a at t-that !" her drag her to one thing to the next.

" Slow down, feli " (name ) stop and giggles , She was right he was acting silly but he could help it , it was all exciting .

"Ve W-what t-that (name)" he point to the strange looking ball on the shelves .

" Ve I-I saw t-this on the p-picturebox" It was that ball that people kick around he thought . As a cat he would watch it on the picture box . He always wants to play Football even as a kitten but he couldn't really play as a cat now he can.

"Picture box?" she glance at him, " Ve S-Si it c-called F-Football " he smiled , It bought back memories of when he and Lovnio were still kittens was living on the street with their grandfather before he died , before (name) found him.

"Feli are you alright? " She look at him with her (e/c)eyes "Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" she ask holding his hand,. Feliciano felt something wet on his face , he was crying .As a cat he feel sad and cry but he never cried like this before . He would get sad when thinking about his grandfather,

" Ve it-t J-just r-remind me of m-my N-Nonno , Ve m-my g-grandpa " he paused and closed his eyes wipe his face

" Ve w-when I s-still-a kitten , living o-on the street , h-he w-would t-take m-me and L-Lovi , too w-watch the k-kid p-play at the p-park … Ve.. b-before H-he ..Died " he wipe his tears , remembering how his grandpa would fight for them to have a place to sleep or things to eat. Till one day his scars where too much and he lost his life in a cat fight.

You the Reader P.O.V

After getting some more clothes ,It was you and Feliciano now. Ludwig went to go look at some new tools or something he claim he needed and left the two of you alone .  
" Slow down, feli " you say as he drag you down aisles of the store , you laughter a little . You glad he was having a good time

"Ve W-what t-that (name)" he pointed to the soccer ball on the shelves. " Ve I-I saw t-this on the p-picturebox" .

"Picture box?" you thought about for a second oh a tv .

" Ve S-Si it c-called F-Football " Feli smiled only you by follow by tears. It broke your hearth to see him cry.

"Feli are you alright? " you ask grabbing feli hand "Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

He looks at you " Ve it-t J-just r-remind me of m-my N-Nonno , Ve m-my g-grandpa " he paused and closed his eyes wipe his face, followed by some more tears .  
" Ve w-when I s-still-a kitten , living o-on the street , h-he w-would t-take m-me and L-Lovi , too w-watch the k-kid p-play at the p-park … Ve.. b-before H-he ..Died " more tears followed.

You hold his hand (you wish you could hold him like you use too), got a tissue and wipe his tears. It broke your heart to see him like this.

" I 'm sorry .. I didn't know" you give him a hug or tried to he is a lot bigger then you .  
He stop crying, patted your head and smile " Ve I-It o-ok I know h-his in a b-better place". The rest of the day Feliciano, drag you around the rest of the store while clinging to the soccer ball.

_Timeskip_

After the trip to the store , the three of you had dinner and Ludwig get felt dress for bed and left.

You glance at feli sitting on the crouch holding the "football", you smile. You felt kind of weird, there was a lot of things you didn't about him , even thought you had him since he was a kitten . You cleaned the kitchen and started washing the dishes only for feli to hug you and cling to you.

After washing the dishes feli still clinging to you .

" Ve can we go to the store again it was so much" he hug you again , you was surprise how well he learn to talk over the course of one day .

"Ve is it time to sleep yet" he ask you ,following you , as a cat Feliciano would fall asleep the same time you did .

" Ok you can have the bed room and I have the crouch ok?" you smiled only for him to frown

" Ve but we always sleep together " he looked at you , with puppy dogs eyes "ve why?" he titled his head .

"Because boys and girls don't sleep together " you said with your face turns red .  
"Ve but I always been a boy silly , even as a cat" he patted your head and smiles, while your face turn more red.

" Ve ..unless I was a girl … Ve I was a boy right?! " he start to panicked look at you looking very lost

" Yes you're a boy … it just complicated" you said *facepalm*

"Ve ok" he said looking sad . You walk him to bed and tuck him in , grab you Pj and change in bathroom and head to the crouch , only to find feli waiting for you.  
"Ve I don't want to be by myself " he said , looking at you ,with those same light brown eyes .

"Fine " you said ,only for feli to drag your hand to the bed.  
"ve yay" he said get on one side of the bed and you on another . " Ve goodnight (name)" you heard feli said.

"Goodnight " you said closing your eye and falling asleep.

Feliciano (Italy) P.O.V)  
"Ve ok" Feliciano said feeling sad , why don't we share the bed like always Ve I don't understand he thought . She walks him to bed and tuck him in and leaves.  
"Ve I don't be alone " Feliciano said looking at the empty room , He sat on the crouch wait to wait for her .

(Name) is back yay he thought . ""Ve I don't want to be by myself "he said, he hated be alone.

"Fine " (name ) said closing her eyes ,Feliciano grabs her hand and walk her to the bedroom.

"ve yay" he said get on one side of the bed and (name) on another . "  
Ve goodnight (name)" Feliciano yawn

"Goodnight " (name) smiling at him before closing her eyes .

" ve (name)" he spoke "ve your already asleep" he smiled , It felt weird for him not be able to curl up against her , like he would if he was a cat still, he did miss that, but he was glad thought. One of his wishes came too, he could talk to her and make her smile.  
He had a great day, it was nice that so understood him now . There spened the whole day together, talk about differ things and laughing . He watch her sleep for a while, it was kind of cute he thought she was smaller than him .He could protect her now, as a cat he wouldn't be able to do. He yawns and close his eyes only to feel something soft nuzzle on his chest "Ve?" .

It was (name) he laughs, normally she would hold him when she slept; he was too big for that now, she would not be able to cradle him anymore he thought. she nuzzles deep into his chest, he laugh again and wrap his arms around her and held her close to him, he patted her head and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**HelleeV: here My reader insert for DA hope you enjoy I own nothing**

It been over month since your cat Feliciano somehow become a human. Today it was your and feli day off since he too got a job at the bakery.

You were just coming back from the store, carry about four to six bags of food .'

" Ve bella ( name) can we have pasta for dinner again ?" he asked , holding the three bag in his arms , one filled with pasta .

" Sure " you laugh for about almost a month you been eating some kind of pasta dish every night for dinner .

As the two of you walk toward your apartment, dark shadowy figures follow you.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing "you heard a deep hoarse voice said .

" Ve?" you heard feli said . "Let just keep walking" you whisper, you got that bad vibe feeling again .

"Don't' walk away when I'am talking to you?" you felt a pair of had grab your arms you struggle to move but no use .

" Let me alone you creepy " you shout , try to pull yourself away from the physco , you struggle as bit more only you feel someone grab you and saw someone got in front of you .

" Ve stop , Don't hurt (name)" you feli cried , As you watch the guy put out a random pipe ( no it not Russia) and was going to hit Feliciano .

" Look out !" you cried trying to reach for Feliciano hand to pull him back , only to heard a loud whacking sound.

You look on the sidewalk in shock, your attacker laid unconscious on the ground surrounding by bit of food .

" Ve are you ok ? He didn't hurt you did he?" you were pulled into a hug,  
" Yes I am fine how about you?" you asked in surprise that he was able to take him down with a bag only filled with food against a pipe .

After calling the cops and filling out paperwork you both walk home .

" Ve I am glad you're alright" he smiled holding your hand , " Ve one of my wishes came true "  
" Wishes?" you asked , you started into his brown eyes

" Si wishes , When I was a cat I use to wish to be able to protect you like you protect me" he look at you and smiled again ,

you started to blush a little " that really sweet " even since he become a human he being really protective of me , you thought.

" Ve Can I tell you something " he stop and look at you and pat your head

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything?" you give him your full attention

" Ve The night I became a human , Ve I made a wish " Feliciano said closing his eyes and looking at you he open his mouth  
"I wished to stay by your side for along as long as you live" his cheek turn red and he look down at his feet.

You smiled "Why did you wish that?", you wondered your eyes wide open .

" Ve because cats don't live long as people , and I always want to be with you like we always are " he continue to look down and he face turned even more red .

You look up at the sky and saw something that look like a shooting star  
" Look a shooting star" you said , you smiled "Then I wished to stay by your side too for along as long as you live" you smiled back at him.

" Ve really " he smiled pulling you into another hug , only to feel him kiss your forehead and stroke your (h/c) hair.

"Yes really" you smiling looking up at him.

_epilogue_

Feliciano wish came true, he stayed by (name) side , protecting her and loving her for as long as she lived. (name) stay by his side protecting him and loving him as well .

The End


End file.
